


Главная женщина в жизни

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Главная женщина в жизни Уолтера теперь вовсе не Китти. И даже не его вторая жена. Главная женщина в жизни Уолтера Фэйна – его дочь.
Relationships: Kitty Fane/Walter Fane
Kudos: 16





	Главная женщина в жизни

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Британская Гвиана – нынешняя Гайана, единственная англоязычная страна в Южной Америке.  
> 2\. Некоторые сюжетные линии пересекаются с фанфиком «Вор, укравший у вора». В «Воре…» я выбрала один вариант развития событий, но периодически думала о том, как могла бы повернуть историю в другую сторону, да и просто хотелось увидеть/прописать Уолтера в роли отца. Посему я решила ни в чём себе не отказывать и создать новую историю с использованием мотивов из старой.

**1**

Путешествие было долгим и утомительным, но Китти не ощутила облегчения, когда они с Чарли, наконец, оказались в своём новом доме, где смогли отдохнуть. Дом разочаровал её. Он выглядел добротным и ухоженным, но не имел той респектабельности, которая обязательна для жилища перспективного политика. Хотя, кого она обманывает? Перспективных политиков не отправляют чёрт-те куда, да ещё без повышения в должности. Одно дело быть вице-консулом в Шанхае, совсем другое – вторым помощником губернатора в Британской Гвиане.

Британская Гвиана. «Глушь» — самое мягкое определение, которое Китти могла дать этим краям. А величать Джорджтаун столицей, на её взгляд, было смешно. Да в любом среднем китайском городке столичности больше! Дело не в размерах, а в простецкой архитектуре, простецком виде местных жителей, смахивающих на селян, их простецком говоре. (Выводы уставшая и раздражённая Китти сделала по дороге из порта до дома, не разбавленной ни одной остановкой.)

Приняв ванну, Китти прилегла, но задремать не получилось, и она решила осмотреть сад. Там её настроение улучшилось. Во-первых, она обнаружила, что отсюда видно море, до него рукой подать: выйдешь через заднюю калитку, сделаешь ещё шагов двадцать — и ножки в воде. Во-вторых, сам сад радовал глаз: пышные пальмы, декоративные и фруктовые деревья (и прямые, и причудливо изогнутые), сказочно яркие цветы, аккуратно постриженный газон – всё гармонично сочеталось, не создавая тесноты, оставляя много свободного, но не лишнего пространства. Не улавливалось искусственности, точно над садом мать-природа работала в одиночку, без помощи человека. Похоже, предыдущие хозяева держали воистину талантливого садовника. Надо бы узнать, кто он, и нанять снова.

Впервые мысль о дальнейшем пребывании здесь не вызвала у неё желания выть.

Может, всё не так уж плохо. Может, Чарли не такая уж ошибка.

Китти повторяла это про себя уже почти шесть лет.

**2**

Она часто гадала, как всё сложилось бы, не сорвись Уолтер той ночью, когда Китти пошла за ним в его спальню с твёрдым намерением вызывать на откровенный разговор. Ама предусмотрительно выскользнула из комнаты, прежде чем Уолтер успел на неё прикрикнуть. Если б он хоть чуть-чуть поднял голос на аму, это помогло бы выпустить пар – совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы он продолжил держать себя в руках. Однако не получилось выпустить немного пара, и вскоре Уолтер обрушил на Китти всё, что накопилось в душе. Она едва произнесла: «…Если б мы могли поговорить», и он заговорил. Ещё как заговорил! Он, наконец, высказал Китти то, что думал о ней, и даже то, чего не думал. Не такой откровенности она хотела…

Впервые он злился на неё не за измену, а за то, что ей не хватило осторожности эту измену скрыть. За то, что теперь он нос к носу со смертью, постоянно видит страдания других людей, которым почти никогда не может толком помочь. За то, что он надрывается и гробит себя, выбивается из сил и не может вернуться обратно в Шанхай, потому что совесть не позволит. Он одурел от физического и душевного переутомления, и всю дурную ярость выплеснул на Китти.

— Убирайся! – Он хлестнул по ней обезумевшим взглядом. – Чтоб завтра же тебя не было! Возвращайся в Шанхай и ложись обратно под Таунсенда, там тебе самое место! Убирайся и молись, чтобы я умер здесь, потому что если я вернусь, первым делом подам на развод! Пошла вон!

Он задыхался от ненависти и усталости, которые заволокли его разум туманом. Прежде Китти думала, что «глаза сверкали» — красивый литературный оборот, не более, а теперь воочию увидела, что такое вправду бывает. Глаза Уолтера сверкали и сверкали нехорошо.

Она не могла злиться, не могла кричать в ответ, не могла бояться – она впала в ступор. Никогда раньше на Китти не кричали по-настоящему, а сейчас на неё орал самый тихий человек из всех, кого она знала. Она как бы выскользнула из своего разума и наблюдала за происходящим со стороны. Однако когда Уолтер резко шагнул к ней, разум быстренько вернулся на место и заставил владелицу отпрянуть к двери.

— Скотина! – выпалила Китти, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. – Свинья!

На следующее утро, едва рассвело, Китти с одним чемоданом в обнимку пошла к Уоддингтону и попросила помочь ей уехать. К её несказанному облегчению, Уоддингтон не стал ни о чём расспрашивать.

После возвращения в Шанхай она вела почти затворнический образ жизни. Не хотелось никого видеть, особенно Чарли. Благо, Чарли сам не рвался к ней, видимо, всерьёз испугался после их последнего разговора. Насколько же это ненадёжный, скользкий и жалкий тип.

Шли дни, недели. Китти обнаружила, что беременна, и избавилась от ребёнка. Решение далось нелегко, но иного выхода она не видела. Она не знала, кто отец, и оба кандидата могли попрекнуть её этим. Китти вынуждена была признать, что для неё самым благополучным исходом стало бы примирение с Уолтером. А какое уж примирение, когда тебе предъявляют непонятно чьего ребёнка? Солгать, что ребёнок точно от него, тоже не вариант – вдруг папочкой окажется Чарли, тогда рано или поздно это будет видно, и страшно подумать, как Уолтер отреагирует. Если же они с Уолтером всё-таки разведутся, ребёнок станет для неё тяжкой обузой и неиссякаемым источником позора.

Четыре дня не спадала высокая температура, простыни пачкались кровью. Наверное, Хассан, которой приходилось их менять, догадывалась, в чём дело, да молчала. Китти было всё равно. Она чувствовала слабость и пустоту. Вот бы рядом был прежний Уолтер, который как никто другой умел пожалеть и позаботиться. Она простила бы ему попытку отомстить (читай: убить), простила бы все оскорбления, простила бы каждое злобное слово, брошенное в неё, если б он сейчас оказался здесь и обнял её, сказал, что всё будет хорошо, успокоил и приласкал.

Писем или телеграмм от Уолтера не было. Если б с ним случилось что-то серьёзное, ей бы сообщили. Значит, он банально не хочет выходить на связь. Она радовалась этому, но в какой-то момент осознала, что скучает по нему. Пожалуй, не конкретно по Уолтеру, а по ощущению надёжности и защищённости. Раньше она не понимала, до чего это важно. Неизвестность томила. Китти хотелось, чтоб Уолтер поскорее вернулся и они во всём разобрались. Ещё больше хотелось, чтоб они решили остаться вместе и зажили нормальной жизнью. Жажда этой нормальной, защищённой жизни не давала Китти покоя. Ей стало казаться, что она обязательно полюбит Уолтера, если он простит её.

Он простил. Он вернулся из Мэй-Тан-Фу другим человеком, без следа былой злости, боли, обиды. Он помолодел лет на пять, а то и десять. Глаза уже не сверкали, а сияли. Он был счастлив. Он попросил прощения за всё, что наделал и наговорил. Он предложил остаться друзьями. Он сказал, что искренне желает ей счастья. И сказал, что твёрже, чем когда-либо, намерен развестись.

Они развелись.

Вскоре Китти вышла замуж за Чарльза Таунсенда, который внезапно снова ею заинтересовался. Ей не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, в чём дело. Терпение Дороти, наконец, лопнуло; вероятно, из-за очередной истории, связанной с внебрачными похождениями Чарли, и не факт, что речь о Китти. Дороти поставила ультиматум: либо они разводятся тихо и обоюдно-добровольно (Чарли может сам подать на развод и что-нибудь наплести про непримиримые разногласия), либо она будет добиваться развода сама, предъявит уйму свидетельств и свидетелей измен Чарли и камня на камне не оставит от его репутации. Пусть не пытается шантажировать её детьми, у неё гораздо больше козырей в рукаве.

Противно, что Китти поверила Чарли, когда он заявился к ней, распахнул объятья, начал каяться и признаваться в бесконечной любви. Она подумала, что ошибалась в нём прежде, что он растерялся — со всяким бывает, — а теперь одумался. На какое-то время он снова стал её идеалом, мужчиной, которого она слепо и беззаветно обожала. Но слепота продлилась недолго.

Карьера Чарли в гору не пошла. Не потому, что развод повлиял на репутацию, а потому, что раньше его продвигала вперёд Дороти. Она стояла за ним, невидимая, но оттого не менее умная, ловкая и находчивая. Теперь у неё был новый муж, новые амбиции и цели, а Чарли, оставшись без главного «двигателя», забуксовал. За несколько лет ему не раз предлагали новые должности, но они были ничуть не лучше, а в чём-то хуже нынешней, и он оказывался. Пока, наконец, ему не заявили прямо, что более не видят необходимости в его пребывании на месте вице-консула. Тогда пришлось, как говорится, брать что дают. А давали должность второго помощника губернатора Британской Гвианы.

**3**

Из сада были видны окна кабинета Чарли. Самого Чарли Китти тоже видела, мельком. Должно быть, он раскладывал по столешнице и ящикам письменного стола всяческие принадлежности. Позвать его, чтоб он тоже вышел в сад, полюбовался здешней красотой? Нет. Он либо сразу откажется, либо согласится, но всем своим видом будет подчёркивать, что делает это исключительно ради неё.  
Их брак достиг полной взаимной гармонии: обоим было одинаково наплевать друг на друга. Они не сделались врагами, но остыли, приелись. Удивительно, до чего Китти теперь была равнодушна к Чарли. Даже в постели, где он по-прежнему был хорош и по-прежнему доставлял ей удовольствие (за что она платила той же монетой). Однако это было сродни удовольствию от спектакля, на котором ты побывал слишком много раз: спектакль всё ещё шикарен, да давно перестал давать тебе что-то новое, вдохновлять и одухотворять. Теперь был голый секс, а не «таинство и единение двух любящих душ», как Китти воображала раньше. Раньше она возбуждалась и таяла от его томного шёпота, от слов на стыке страсти и пошлости. Теперь её раздражало, когда он в эротическом запале называл её своей и только своей или развязно хвалил — «Хорошая девочка». Один раз она попросила его перестать пыхтеть ей в ухо всякую чушь. Чарли разобиделся, два дня с ней не разговаривал. Пришлось извиняться и утешать хрупкое мужское самолюбие.

Китти попыталась выкинуть из головы невесёлые саркастичные мысли. Многие люди всю жизнь живут в одной части света, а она перебралась уже в третью. Вокруг неё изумрудный сад, над ней бирюзовое небо, перед ней сапфировое море. Сколько людей могли бы ей лишь позавидовать! Она улыбнулась сама себе и вышла через калитку на берег.

Волны лениво накатывали на мелкий светло-коричневый песок и с шелестом отползали обратно. Сняв обувь, Китти зашла в воду сначала по щиколотку, затем по колено. Вода была тёплая, воздух – солёный и влажный. Китти провела ладонью по волосам и, закрыв глаза, подставила лицо солнцу. Приближался вечер, и оно утратило свою безжалостную силу, хотя не стоило его недооценивать. Придётся потом отбеливать кожу. Пускай.

На пару минут Китти полностью расслабилась, а когда снова открыла глаза, обнаружила, что она больше не одна на маленьком пляже. Неподалёку стояла девочка в голубом платье и смотрела до неприличия пристально. Девочка была китаянкой или японкой, или кореянкой, или кем-то ещё, Китти практически не отличала одни монголоидные нации от других. Ребёнка сопровождала взрослая женщина, видимо, поздняя мать или ранняя бабушка – полуседая китаянка (японка/кореянка/кто-то ещё), одетая в серую рубашку и зелёную юбку. На самой девочке было голубое платьице вполне европейского образца; тёмные волосы заплетены в две косички. Наверное, ей четыре–пять лет. Она не спешила начинать разговор, но упорно продолжала разглядывать Китти. Той это не понравилось, едва проклюнувшееся хорошее настроение исчезло.

Китти вышла на песок и демонстративно направилась обратно к калитке.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала девочка, когда Китти проходила мимо.

Всего одно маленькое слово, но Китти удивило, что произнесено оно было вроде бы на чистом английском языке. Она остановилась и ответила:

— Здравствуй.

— Я Вас раньше не видела. – Да, без акцента.

— Я тебя тоже.

Голос у девочки был мягкий и приятный, улыбка – открытая, это благотворно подействовало на настроение миссис Таунсенд.

— Я здесь каждый день. А Вы? – Грамотно строит предложения. Редкость для детей в таком возрасте, даже когда они говорят на родном языке. Впрочем, может, и для неё английский – родной. Может, она метиска.

— Я только сегодня приехала.

— Откуда?

Происходящее начало по-хорошему забавлять Китти. Она подступила к девочке. Взрослая китаянка настороженно уставилась, но ничего не сказала.

— Из Китая.

Девочка расцвела.

— Мои мама и папа тоже жили в Китае. – Очевидно, для неё это был весомый повод симпатизировать незнакомой тёте. – Меня зовут Бэкки.

— Полностью – Ребекка? – Если да, то точно полукровка.

— Ага. Но я не люблю, когда полностью. Все называют меня Бэкки. Папа иногда называет Ребеккой, но только если сердится. – Букву «р» она выговаривала не слишком успешно, но очень старательно и воодушевлённо. Это было мило.

Полукровками в колониях никого не удивишь, особенно теми, у кого белые отцы. Но вот отцов, которые не отказываются от своих смешанных детей, днём с огнём не найдёшь.

Китти читала много любовных романов. Не классических, а тех, которые принято пренебрежительно называть бульварными или дешёвыми. Она не стыдилась. В классическом романе неизвестно, чем закончится дело, главный герой запросто может умереть, а то и главную героиню прихватить за компанию. Или будут оба жить, но порознь, разочарованные, опустошённые и несчастные. С «дешёвыми» романами не сомневаешься, что в конце всё будет хорошо, пусть наперекор логике, здравому смыслу и элементарной психологии. Можно не переживать и не бояться полностью погрузиться в историю, точно зная, что впереди счастливый финал.

Так вот, на ум Китти, непонятно откуда, пришла смешная и нелепая мысль: если б она была персонажем одного из таких романов, непременно оказалось бы, что эта девочка — дочка Уолтера и, соответственно, сам Уолтер тоже здесь, живёт по соседству. Разумеется, в реальной жизни подобного не бывает, но Китти захотелось спросить из какого-то озорного и безнадёжного порыва.

— Как зовут твоего папу? Возможно, мы встречались с ним в Китае. Будет интересно встретить здесь знакомого человека.

Бэкки посмотрела на неё с совсем не детским скепсисом. Такой взгляд не каждому взрослому под силу.

— Китай большой. В каком городе Вы жили?

У Китти возникло неуютное ощущение: девочка умнее, чем полагается быть в её возрасте, а как вести себя с умными (и уж тем более слишком умными) детьми, Китти не знала.

— В Шанхае.

— Мои мама и папа жили в Гонконге.

— Я никогда не была в Гонконге. — Поразмыслив, Китти возобновила путь к дому. — Рада была познакомиться с тобой, Бэкки. До свидания.

— До свидания, — вежливо и искренне попрощалась Бэкки, снова сделавшись похожей на обычного добродушного ребёнка. — Я тоже была рада. — Когда Китти прошла мимо, девочка бросила ей вслед: — Моего папу зовут Уолтер Фэйн.

**4**

О своём возвращении из Мэй-Тан-Фу Уолтер не известил, но Китти уже знала, что эпидемия закончилась, потому приезд мужа не стал большим сюрпризом. То, что он зашёл в дом с неизвестной ей девушкой, поначалу сюрпризом тоже не казалось. Китти решила, что это сопровождающая, которая, например, помогала донести вещи, или, в крайнем случае, новая служанка, которую Уолтеру вздумалось привезти с собой. Сначала Китти и не рассмотрела незнакомку, всё внимание сосредоточилось на Уолтере.

Сердце тяжело колотилось. Китти помнила, как он обещал развестись с нею, если переживёт эпидемию. Намерен ли он сдержать обещание, брошенное сгоряча? Ненавидит ли её до сих пор?

Но на его лице, в его взгляде не было и следа ненависти. Он улыбался, и это была искренняя светлая улыбка, а не желчная усмешка или притворный смех.

— Здравствуй. — Уолтер снял шляпу и сделал пару шагов вперёд.

— Здравствуй. — Китти тоже шагнула навстречу. Он не злится на неё! Совсем-совсем не злится! Впереди ещё будут трудности, но фундамент, на котором можно построить хорошие, тёплые отношения, сохранился.

От сердца отлегло, и Китти впервые по-настоящему посмотрела на девушку. Посмотрела недовольно. Зачем им с Уолтером посторонние? Пусть он поскорее заплатит девице и выпроводит, если она «сиюминутная» наёмница, или отправит на кухню, если она новая служанка.

Уолтер отступил назад и взял девушку за руку.

— Это Шуанг.

Китти моргнула.

— Кто? — На самом деле, её интересовало не столько имя, сколько то, почему Уолтер вздумал подержаться за руку служанки, да ещё так ласково.

— Шуанг. Моя невеста.

Китти поперхнулась воздухом.

— Мне лучше куда-нибудь уйти и оставить вас вдвоём, вам стоит поговорить наедине, — промолвила Шуанг на неожиданно правильном английском.

Уолтер нежно ей улыбнулся и дал «координаты» своей комнаты:

— Второй этаж, первая дверь слева.

Шуанг не менее нежно улыбнулась ему в ответ, кивнула и пошла к лестнице.

Теперь-то Китти рассмотрела её. Трудно судить о возрасте китайской женщины: с одной стороны, китаянки выглядят моложе своих лет, с другой — у многих красоту и свежесть раньше времени крадёт тяжёлая работа. Но молодость Шуанг не вызывала сомнений. Ей лет двадцать пять — двадцать шесть, не больше. Тёмно-каштановые волосы собраны в хвост на затылке, чёлка прикрывает лоб. Лицо скорее прямоугольное, чем овальное — подбородок широковат. Зато нос аккуратный. Глаза тоже аккуратные, будто вылепленные талантливым скульптором и прорисованные умелым художником. Большие, чёрные, с поволокой. При каждом произнесённом слове, а уж тем более при улыбке на щеках появляются ямочки. Ростом с Китти; тонкая и подтянутая, похоже, крепкая. Грудь – одно название. Зато шея длинная и красивая.

— Обзавёлся невестой при живой жене? — холодно хмыкнула Китти, когда Шуанг вышла.

Уолтер ударился в извинения, такие нелепые и мальчишеские, что Китти захотелось расхохотаться. А он, меж тем, бесхитростно говорил о том, что влюбился по уши. Просил развода, на любых условиях. Китти может сама обвинить его в измене, он не заикнётся о Чарли. Лишь бы поскорее расторгнуть брак. Он хочет жениться на Шуанг, его ничто не остановит.

Сколько патетики.

— Она ждёт ребёнка? — догадалась Китти.

— Да. — Глаза Уолтера счастливо блестели.

Сказать бы: «Я тоже» и посмотреть на его реакцию, но Китти потеряла такую возможность. Ещё сильнее захотелось хохотать, громко, неистово, пока не пойдёт кровь из горла.

Можно было упереться, заявить, что никакого развода Уолтер не получит, всеми силами портить жизнь ему и Шуанг, но какой смысл? На Китти навалилась усталость.

Отправляясь в Мэй-Тан-Фу, Уолтер уволился из лаборатории, нынче его место было занято. Но ему предложили должность в Гонконге, и он согласился. Едва было улажено дело с разводом, Уолтер и Шуанг уехали. И Китти знала, что отныне Уолтер если и будет вспоминать о ней, то изредка, походя, как об одной из людей, с которыми некогда доводилось общаться.

Аренда шанхайского дома была оплачена до конца года, Китти осталась жить там на «отступные» Уолтера. Она не представляла, что будет делать, когда деньга закончатся, но вскоре подоспел Чарли с предложением руки и сердца.

**5**

Уолтер по-настоящему обрадовался встрече с Китти. Точно свиделся со старым добрым приятелем. Похоже, она впрямь была для него кем-то в этом роде.

— Невероятно, — удивлялся он, улыбаясь. — Точнее, очень маловероятно — так встретиться на другом краю света!

— Да, — согласилась Китти. — Поразительно.

Его кожа посмуглела от солнца, волосы вроде немного выгорели, но в остальном он не изменился. Тот же взгляд, тот же голос, та же речь, те же жесты и мимика, та же походка, та же манера одеваться. Это казалось странным, даже сюрреалистичным. Словно Китти провалилась в прошлое. С той лишь разницей, что теперь она была для Уолтера и близко не так важна, как когда-то.

А ведь она тоже не изменилась внешне, причёска и та осталась прежней. Китти не всё устраивало в нынешней жизни, но с чем не поспоришь, так с тем, что она отнюдь не была перегружена работой. Поэтому страдания души не мешали уходу за телом. И лицом. И волосами. Ни сединки, ни морщинки, ни жиринки. Свежая упругая кожа, стройная фигура, грациозные движения. Живость, очарование и кокетство, лишь отточившиеся за несколько лет.

От внимания Уолтера не укрылось кольцо на её левой руке.

— Ты снова замужем?

— Вышла за Чарли.

— Таунсенда?

— Да.

— Надо же, никогда бы не поверил, что он всё-таки... — Уолтер мотнул головой. — Извини, я не имел в виду чего-то обидного.

— Я так и подумала. — «Тем более что сама порой не могу поверить, что он всё-таки на мне женился. И что в результате мне от этого никакой радости. Хотя, это лучше, чем быть разведённой женщиной без средств к существованию».

Если б не Чарли, пришлось бы возвращаться к родителям. Общественное мнение целиком и полностью было на стороне несчастной Китти, которая отважно последовала за мужем в сердце эпидемии, а он, неблагодарный подлец, променял её на распутную китайскую девку. Но это не помешало бы миссис Гарстин извести дочь попрёками. Нет, брак с Чарли не худший вариант. Брак с ним не такая уж и ошибка.

Уолтер попытался сгладить неловкость и поинтересовался:

— У вас есть дети?

Ну почему и самые умные люди всенепременно об этом спрашивают? Как будто дети — смысл жизни, обязательный для всех и каждого!

— Нет. Мы решили не заводить детей.

— О. — Уолтер хотел добавить что-то ещё, но понял, что сделает только хуже, и неловко улыбнулся. Мол, ваше право, кто ж спорит.

**6**

Ночью шёл дождь, слышался гром — сначала вдалеке, потом всё ближе. Уолтер лежал в постели. Шуанг лежала рядом с ним, на боку. Её большие глаза ярко блестели.

— Она красивая, — сказала Шуанг. — Не хуже, чем прежде.

— Какое это имеет значение? — фыркнул Уолтер.

Новый раскат был мощнее предыдущих. Уолтер бросил тревожный взгляд в сторону окна. Он знал, что случится, если будет чересчур громко.

— Немалое, — тем временем ответила Шуанг.

Уолтер снова повернулся к ней.

— Она замужем.

— А это вообще ничего не значит. — Она хихикнула. — Уж тебе ли не знать.

Он промолчал. Насупился.

— Уолтер. — Шуанг придвинулась ближе, погладила его по щеке. — Милый.

Снова раскат. И снова громче, чем раньше.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — хрипло прошептал Уолтер, целуя ладонь Шуанг. — Я так скучаю по тебе, родная.

— Я знаю, милый. — Она подняла взгляд, как бы смотря сквозь крышу на грозно громыхающее небо.

Над ними прокатился оглушительный рокот.

— Нет, — отчаянно выдохнул Уолтер и проснулся.

В спальне он был один.

**7**

Китти уже поняла, что женщина, которую она видела с Бэкки, это няня. А Шуанг ей на глаза за два дня так и не попалась.

— Где твоя жена? Шанг, верно?

Этим вечером бывшие супруги увиделись, когда оба вышли проветриться (заборы их домов стояли впритык другу к другу).

— Шуанг, — поправил Уолтер.

Китти уловила в голосе надлом. Неужели от Уолтера ушла и вторая жена?

— Она ведь здесь?

Ушла, но в другом смысле.

— Нет. — Взгляд Уолтера сделался пустым. Он умел контролировать свои эмоции, только пустота это не эмоции, это хуже, с нею он справиться не мог. — Она умерла. Четыре года назад.

— Как? — спросила Китти непозволительно быстро, без паузы, без соболезнований. Это не значит, что она не сочувствовала. Сочувствовала и стыдилась своего любопытства. Потому и задала вопрос поскорее, чтоб раскаяние не успело заставить её молчать. Вместе с тем Китти испугалась, что Уолтер обидится или разозлиться на неё из-за непростительно активного интереса. Он имеет право, она впрямь ведёт себя бесчувственно. Спустя секунду Китти смутилась донельзя. — Извини, это не моё дело, ты не обязан отвечать.

С этим Уолтер был согласен. В лучших традициях самого себя он сделал вид, будто не заметил то, что ему не нравится. Проигнорировал напрочь.

— Тебе нужно пианино? — поинтересовался он.

— Пианино?..

— Пианино, — Уолтер почесал затылок через шляпу и бегло улыбнулся. — Мне подумалось, что вряд ли вы привезли такой инструмент с собой. Ты же по-прежнему играешь?

— Играю.

— Наверное, вы уже заказали, но если нет… Словом, у нас есть пианино. Оно было в доме изначально, ещё до нашего приезда. Кстати, может, в вашем тоже?..

— Нет, я бы, пожалуй, заметила, — ухмыльнулась Китти.

Уолтер опять слабо улыбнулся.

— У нас в семье никто не играет на пианино и, судя по всему, не собирается. Инструмент местами потёртый, но крепкий, в целом состояние хорошее. Только не знаю, настроен он или расстроен, я в этом не разбираюсь. Короче говоря, если тебе нужно пианино, я охотно отдам. Правда, на нём художества Бэкки. Она разрисовывала его пару раз.

— Это нестрашно.

Пианино! Уезжая из Шанхая, Китти понимала, что новое пианино будет далеко не первой вещью, на которую расщедрится Чарли, обиженный на весь свет. Они оба знали: будь с Чарли Дороти, а не Китти, он бы не оказался в такой дыре. Но Чарли не мог предъявить подобную претензию вслух и тем признать собственную никчёмность. Вместо этого он часто заговаривал о детях, чтобы побольнее задеть Китти. Она не терялась и мигом переводила разговор на тему его карьерного падения.

— Значит, ты не отказываешься? — уточнил Уолтер.

— Нет, что ты. Я буду очень благодарна.

Она не знала, как перебазировать пианино из одного дома в другой, с кем договариваться, с чего начать. Но уже на следующее утро к ней пришли двое крепких мужчин, измерили параметры дверей. Ещё через десять минут эти нанятые Уолтером грузчики принесли и поставили в гостиной пианино. Как всё-таки приятно, когда кто-то хоть иногда решает твои проблемы. Чарли принципиально отстранялся от любых трудностей Китти. Впрочем, надо отдать должное, не впутывал её в свои.

Китти пригласила Уолтера к ним на ужин в любой удобный ему день. Уолтер отказался.

— Не обижайся. При всей моей благодарности к Чарли мне будет не особенно приятно сидеть с ним за одним столом.

Насчёт благодарности он не шутил и не иронизировал. Он действительно был благодарен Чарльзу Таунсенду, и когда Китти поняла за что — а поняла она быстро, — ей стало обидно и досадно. Если б Чарли не соблазнил Китти, Уолтер не оказался бы в Мэй-Тан-Фу, не познакомился с Шуанг, не стал отцом Бэкки. Он был благодарен Чарли за измену Китти.

**8**

— Панту!!!

Прозвучало не совсем так, но именно так Уолтеру запомнилось. Потом он узнал перевод — «предательница». А сейчас он даже не понял, кто крикнул. То ли женщина, то ли подросток, то ли очень визгливый мужчина. Голос слился со странным хлопком, громким и перекатистым. В первую секунду Уолтер не сообразил, что это выстрел, не связал с тем, что Шуанг вдруг вскрикнула и пошатнулась.

…У него на руках лежала жена. Он зажимал её рану под грудью, кровь Шуанг сочилась сквозь его пальцы. Толпа вокруг ощутимо остыла. Кто-то сбежал, кто-то отошёл подальше, кто-то, напротив, подступил ближе, чтоб поглазеть. Уолтер не своим голосом на ломаном китайском орал, чтобы кто-нибудь сбегал за помощью, привёл врача, лекаря, знахаря, хоть кого-то! Обещал заплатить. Несколько мальчишек сорвались с места.

— Держись, — умолял он Шуанг, мучительно осознавая, сколь мало сейчас значат просьбы и требования. — Пожалуйста, держись, Шуанг! Не закрывал глаза! Ты слышишь меня? Шуанг! Сосредоточься. Слушай мой голос, не засыпай. Шуанг!

Кровавое пятно уже расползлось от лифа до подола и на синей ткани выглядело почти чёрным. А на рукавах светло-бежевого пиджака Уолтера кровь была сочного ярко-красного цвета.

Это в романах или драмах героиня успевает произнести целую тираду перед смертью или хотя бы напомнить герою, что любит его. Шуанг не могла говорить, получался только беспомощный хрип. Но она могла улыбаться и она улыбнулась ему. Он без слов понял всё, что она хотела сказать, он знал, потому что сам хотел бы сказать то же самое, если б считал, что вот-вот умрёт.

— Не уходи! Не смей меня бросать! — Посмотреть бы, не идёт ли уже врач, но Уолтер боялся отвести глаза от Шуанг. Боялся, что упустит её последний взгляд…

Медленно, с явным трудом, Шуанг подняла руку, приложила ладонь к щеке Уолтера. Он накрыл её кисть своей, поцеловал пясть, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Большим пальцем она успокаивающе погладила Уолтера по губам и подбородку.

В Мэй-Тан-Фу он сбился со счёту — при скольких смертях от холеры присутствовал. Много раз видел, как умирают люди. Но сейчас умирал самый близкий человек.

— Любовь моя… — Уолтеру всегда казалось, что такое обращение звучит слишком пафосно и глупо, а теперь он готов был повторить его тысячу раз, без перерыва, потому что больше не будет шанса сказать ей это.

Её губы дрогнули, улыбка стала немного шире. Глаза блеснули напоследок. Через мгновение Уолтер почувствовал, как её ладонь в его ладони потеряла последние силы, стала безжизненной.

С двумя мальчишками прибежал доктор или кто-то в этом роде, но было поздно.

**9**

Оставался час до полуночи. Уолтер знал, что сегодня всё равно не сможет заснуть, поэтому не раздевался. В очередной раз поглядев на часы, он тяжело вздохнул, закрыл книгу, на чтении которой безуспешно пытался сосредоточиться, и погасил лампу.

Из своей спальни он прошёл к комнате Бэкки, осторожно открыл дверь и тихонько проскользнул внутрь. Было темно, но когда глаза привыкли, Уолтер легко рассмотрел дочку. Бэкки лежала, раскинувшись звёздочкой, одеяло, как обычно, спихнуто в сторону. Наверное, только дети могут спать настолько глубоко и безмятежно. Он наклонился и прислушался. Он делал так каждую ночь, с самого рождения Бэкки. Боялся, что она перестанет дышать, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Уолтер изначально понимал, что у него есть все задатки родителя-параноика, и усиленно призывал на помощь свой здравый смысл – вытягивал, как кота, забившегося под кровать. Успешно. Адекватности Уолтер не потерял, хотя беспокойства это не убавляло. Главное, что он не позволял своим страхам портить жизнь Бэкки, не заражал и не давил её ими.

Убедившись, что Бэкки прекрасно дышит, Уолтер невесомо поцеловал её в висок и отошёл. Потом поднял с пола яблоко, лежащее подле изножья постели.

Два года назад Бэкки стала бояться чудовища под своей кроватью. (Непонятно, как эта байка проскальзывает в умы детей по всему миру, передаваясь активнее любого вируса.) Когда она перед сном рассказала об этом папе, Уолтер сел рядом с ней на постель и предложил:

— Давай рассуждать логически.

— Давай, — кивнула Бэкки. Что такое «логически», она ещё не знала, но слово ей нравилось.

— Чудовище живёт под кроватью, да?

— Да?

— Оно ведь не сегодня пришло?

Бэкки задумалась.

— Нет.

— Значит, оно уже жило там?

— Да… — озадаченно покивала девочка.

— И до сих пор тебя не съело?

— Нет, — пришлось признать ей.

— Тогда какое это чудовище?

— Какое?

— Хорошее.

С таким выводом Бэкки смириться не могла. Она упрямо замотала головой.

— Чудовища не бывают хорошими!

— Почему? Если бы хоть одного человека съело чудовище, об этом сразу написали бы в газетах. Я читаю газеты каждый день, там ничего такого нет. Значит, подкроватные чудовища не едят людей.

Бэкки задумалась пуще прежнего. Она просидела молча не меньше минуты. Потом покосилась на отца.

— А ты внимательно читаешь газеты? Всегда?

— Конечно, — не покривил душой Уолтер.

— Все страницы?

— Да.

— Честно-честно?

— Честно-честно. – Он пододвинулся ближе к ней. – Эти чудовища сами всех боятся, поэтому никогда не вылезают из-под кровати.

— Как они тогда едят?

— Ладно, может, иногда вылезают, быстро находят еду, мчатся обратно, а потом полночи дрожат от страха. Так сильно трясутся, что даже есть толком не могут.

Бэкки чуть не расплакалась от жалости к голодающим чудовищам. Следующим вечером Уолтер нашёл у кровати дочери тарелку с печеньем – гуманитарную помощь. Пришлось сказать, что чудовища питаются фруктами (поскольку фрукты не оставляют крошек, которые могут, например, привлечь муравьёв или поспособствовать появлению тараканов), только не любят, когда эти фрукты за них кто-то очищает или разрезает (опять же сугубо гигиеническое условие).

С тех пор Бэкки жила в полной уверенности, что чудовище под кроватью не только не обидит её, но при необходимости и защитит в благодарность за еду. А в том, что оставленные фрукты поедаются, Бэкки не сомневалась, ведь утром их никогда не было.

**10**

Бывают тёмные ночи, когда действительно ничего не видно, а бывают ночи светлые — с неплохой видимостью, как сегодня.

Держа в одной руке сложенное покрывало, Уолтер вышел на пляж. По крайней мере, мысленно он всегда величал эту часть берега, подступающую к его заднему двору, пляжем. Что, возможно, было преувеличением, учитывая довольно скромные размеры — метров тридцать в длину и четыре в ширину (да и то в самом «толстом» месте). С обеих сторон полоса песка сходила на нет, впиваясь острыми концами в море; дальше стеной стояли деревья соседских садов. Получалось, что песчаная полоса «принадлежала» лишь двум домам — Уолтера и Таунсендов.

Почему-то Уолтер нисколько не удивился, увидев Китти. Она сидела, приподняв колени, и смотрела на море. Не придумав более тактичного способа оповестить о своём присутствии, Уолтер тихонько кашлянул. Она быстро обернулась и, наверное, первые мгновения испуганно приглядывалась (то, что ночь светлая, не значит, что всё можно рассмотреть как днём). Потом поняла, что это Уолтер, и расслабилась.

— Привет.

— Привет. — Он подошёл к ней. — Не стоит тебе здесь сидеть.

— Неужели я тебе мешаю? — В её голосе чувствовался если не вызов, то готовность к вызову. Она не собиралась безропотно уходить.

— Нет. Я имел в виду: не стоит тебе сидеть на голом песке. В нём водится разная живность, знаешь ли. Здесь не Лондон и даже не Шанхай. Запросто можно подцепить какую-нибудь букашку, которая отложит личинки в кожу или сама заберётся под кожу.

Уже на «или» Китти вскочила, будто ошпаренная, и стала лихорадочно осматривать и ощупывать ноги.

— Уплотнения, болевые ощущения? — профессиональным тоном осведомился Уолтер.

— Вроде нет.

— Когда вернёшься домой, осмотри себя ещё раз, при хорошем освещении.

— Ты всё-таки пытаешься меня выгнать?

— Ни в коем случае. Даже если бы и хотел (а заметь, это не так), у меня нет полномочий. На этот участок вы с Чарли имеете не меньше прав, чем мы с Бэкки. Я лишь рискну предложить тебе присесть на моё покрывало. — Он приподнял-показал принесённое подобие свёртка. — Не волнуйся, оно большое, не придётся сидеть впритык друг к другу.

Ещё раз пробежавшись ладонями по своим голеням, Китти кивнула.

— Спасибо.

— Пустяки. — Уолтер развернул и постелил покрывало. Оно впрямь оказалось большим, на нём могли бы в полный рост растянуться два человека, и если б они лежали по краям, между ними поместился бы и третий. — Прошу.

— Благодарю, — немножко театрально промолвила Китти.

Она присела, Уолтер присел. Их разделяло не меньше метра.

— Нам необязательно говорить, — заверила Китти, помня, что бывший муж не любит лишних разговоров, а лишними считает все, кроме тех, что несут конкретную, чёткую информацию. — Я просто посижу немного, а потом уйду.

— Я тоже.

Они долго молчали. Слушали спокойный ритм волн, дышали солёным воздухом, влажным и тёплым, но вместе с тем свежим. Глядели на луну и звёзды в безоблачном небе. На море, тёмное, вдалеке неразличимое, кажущееся живым существом.

— Её застрелили. В Гонконге.

Вздрогнув, Китти уставилась на Уолтера.

— Кто?..

— Я не знаю. Я не видел, — вторую часть предложения он произнёс с особой расстановкой, — хотя мы были вместе. Шли по улице. По всему Китаю полыхали волнения, стычки, Гонконг не стал исключением, и мы поняли, что нам нужно уезжать. Я написал нескольким знакомым за границей, спросил, не знают ли они о вакантной должности, на которую подойдет опытный бактериолог с медицинским образованием. Помнишь Эдварда Ривера, из консульства? Мы встречались на званых вечерах.

— Помню.

— Он перебрался в Британскую Гвиану. Ответил мне, что в Джорджтауне как раз требуется хороший бактериолог, и должность для меня привычная — начальник лаборатории. Мы с Шуанг решили, что это лучший вариант.

— Из Англии предложений не было?

— Два, но мы рассудили, что с Англией лучше повременить, раз есть такая возможность.

— Почему? — поразилась Китти. Чарли бы убил за должность в Англии, да и сама Китти была бы счастлива возвратиться на Родину. — Не пойми неправильно, но здесь же… захолустье.

— Зато здесь очень многонациональное население. Здесь живут индусы, китайцы, негры, я уже не говорю об индейцах. Знаешь, по-моему, любимое занятие большинства англичан — гордиться тем, что они англичане. Здесь таких тоже полно. Да, в Британской Гвиане есть белое сообщество, но, нравится ему или нет, прямо рядом с ним есть сообщество, которое принято называть цветным. Мы с Шуанг это знали, и решили, что нашей дочери лучше расти в таких условиях. В Англии Бэкки была бы белой вороной, её заклевали бы. А тут она не слишком выделяется. Конечно, некоторые белые пытаются поглядывать свысока, но они понимают, что если чересчур пыжиться, это будет нелепым лицемерием. — Уолтер усмехнулся и затих.

Китти не торопила. Если б он не захотел возобновлять рассказ, она не стала бы настаивать. Но через пару минут Уолтер продолжил:

— Мы оформляли документы Шуанг для выезда. Как раз возвращались домой из очередной бюрократической конторы. Шли пешком, потому что не получилось нанять ни машину, ни рикшу. Впереди была орущая толпа, местные — в смысле, китайцы — митинговали, кричали, трясли кулаками. Мы сразу свернули на другую улицу, но там было не лучше. Нам пришлось пробираться через другую толпу таких же митингующих. И им, очевидно, не понравилось, что китаянка идёт рядом с белым. — Он облизнул губы. — Мне до последнего казалось, что всё более или менее нормально. Нас даже не трогали. Обзывали на все лады, но не прикасались, словно мы были прокажёнными. Я решил, что всё уже обошлось. А потом — выстрел. Кто-то обозвал Шуанг предательницей и выстрелил в неё. И я не знаю кто. Я не видел. — Снова пауза, длиннее предыдущей. — Я всё думаю: если бы мы не сворачивали и пошли первоначальным маршрутом? Если бы мы шли поодаль друг от друга? В конце концов, если бы я успел среагировать и закрыть Шуанг?

— Собой?

Вопреки неподдельной боли Уолтер ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, хотелось бы чем-нибудь другим, но чего-нибудь другого под рукой не было. Так что да. Если бы я мог, если бы я успел… Я бы не задумывался и не сомневался.

— Если я скажу: «Это не твоя вина», будет слишком банально?

— О да, и вдобавок довольно раздражающе.

— Тогда не скажу. Но ты ведь и правда не виноват.

— Знаю, что не виноват. Но также знаю, что мог всё изменить, и никак не перестану думать об этом. — Он спохватился. — Прости. Ты выбралась подышать свежим воздухом и явно не жаждала слушать исповедь захолустного бактериолога. Не знаю, почему и для чего тебе всё это рассказал.

— А до меня ты об этом с кем-нибудь говорил?

Уолтер покачал головой.

— Нет. Бэкки, естественно, спрашивала, что случилось с мамой, но я объяснил как можно мягче, без подробностей. Хотя, — он на несколько секунд прикусил нижнюю губу, — рано или поздно она из меня вытянет. Скорее рано, чем поздно. И ведь всё поймёт. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.

— Бэкки — умная девочка. — Одна из тех констатаций очевидного, которые произносятся только затем, чтобы что-нибудь произнести и не допустить неловкого молчания.

— Не то слово. — Теперь в голосе Уолтера слышались нежность и гордость, а не вина и боль. — Она пошла в мать.

— Не прибедняйся, ты и сам далеко не глуп.

— Не глуп, но таких талантов, как у Шуанг, у меня нет и в помине. У неё была невероятная память и потрясающие, фантастические способности к языкам. Бэкки это передалось. С Венлинг она почти всегда говорит по-китайски, уже неплохо знает французский и даже умудрилась нахвататься слов и фраз на хинди. Не уверен, но, по-моему, ты на меня неодобрительно смотришь. Я не заставляю её. Я не из тех родителей, которым непременно нужно воспитать гения. Для меня главное, чтобы дочка была счастлива. Если она будет счастлива, подметая улицы, я не стану мешать. Но сейчас она счастлива, когда учится другим языкам и разговаривает на них. Ей самой интересно, у неё не просто тяга, у неё страсть, голод к изучению языков. — Так, не стоит заливаться соловьём, распевая дифирамбы своему чаду.

На самом деле, Уолтер редко кому-либо нахваливал Бэкки, он предпочитал не обсуждать дочь с посторонними людьми. Но Китти была не совсем посторонней, а похвалить своего ребёнка иногда хочется нестерпимо, даже такому молчуну, как Уолтер. Однако он счёл, что уже исчерпал лимит.

Китти же сочла, что сейчас удобный момент, чтобы задать давно занимавший её вопрос:

— Как вы с Шуанг познакомились?

— Она была одной из добровольных помощниц при монастыре. Помогала в больнице. Должно быть, я видел её не раз, но не замечал, пока не… — Он усмехнулся. — Это было в день, когда ты уехала. Я был зол, растерян, чувствовал себя негодяем, ненавидел всё вокруг и пытался разглядеть что-то полезное через микроскоп, а Шуанг зашла, чтобы прибраться. Первый раз в жизни я сорвался и накричал на постороннего, ни в чём не виноватого передо мной человека. Честно говоря, я был уверен, что она меня не понимает. Просто выпускал пар, рычал, что меня нельзя отвлекать, велел ей уйти и указал на дверь.

— Хотела бы я на это посмотреть.

— Мне и самому интересно, как это выглядело со стороны. Шуанг посмотрела на меня, как на идиота, и велела не вопить из-за ерунды. Притом на весьма сносном английском, по крайней мере, я чётко понял, куда она советует мне засунуть мой микроскоп.

Китти прыснула.

— Я так опешил, что ничего не ответил. Она ушла, я оклемался и вернулся к делам. Но в течение дня расспросил о ней. Узнал, как её зовут, узнал, что она сама воспитывалась в этом монастыре, потом сбежала, вышла замуж, овдовела, сейчас живёт в деревне неподалёку и предложила свою помощь, когда началась эпидемия. Вечером я перед ней извинился. А она отмахнулась и спросила: неужели я впрямь думаю, что на фоне всех её проблем моя ругань и мои извинения хоть что-то значат? Впрочем, не успел я обидеться, как она добавила, что если я всё же хочу загладить вину, то могу помогать ей с английским, говорить с нею на нём хоть немного каждый день, можно прямо во время работы. Она хотела хорошо выучить язык. Мне это показалось таким нелепым, таким нереалистичным — деревенская девушка в китайской глуши хочет изучать иностранный язык. Но я согласился. А вскоре узнал, что устный французский она уже выучился в совершенстве, без учебников, без преподавателей, лишь общаясь с монахинями. И как она схватывала английский — потрясающе! Я никогда не встречал никого настолько одарённого. Это был не талант, это была гениальность. — Вот, опять он забывается. Никому не интересно слушать хвалебные оды в адрес чужих жён. Надо же, до чего нетипично он ведёт себя этой ночью. — В общем, сначала мы подружились, а потом влюбились друг в друга. Я сказал тебе, что она умерла четыре года назад. Но не уточнил, что ровно четыре года назад. Сегодня годовщина.

**11**

Китти не рассказала Уолтеру тогда — правда, рассказала позднее, — что к их с Чарли приезду сюда Эдвард Ривер тоже приложил руку. В Шанхае он работал под руководством Чарли, который не позволял ему продвигаться по карьерной лестнице. То ли видел будущую угрозу в более молодом, сообразительном и перспективном подчинённом, то ли вредничал из чистого самодурства. В итоге Ривер смирился с тем, что в шанхайском консульстве ничего не добьётся, и попросил о переводе. А через несколько лет, узнав, что Чарльз Таунсенд вот-вот станет безработным, решил, что грешно упускать возможность. Ривер теперь был помощником губернатора Британской Гвианы и легко убедил начальника, что нужен второй помощник. Это означало, что Чарли будет в непосредственном подчинении у Ривера. Тот с удовольствием обдумывал самые самодурские поручения для Таунсенда и наметил парочку командировок вглубь страны, дабы мистер бывший вице-консул поближе познакомился с бытом Британской Гвианы и её обитателями, включая «дикарей», бюрократов-крючкотворов и невообразимых местных насекомых.

Чарли быстро сообразил, что Ривер на нём отыгрывается, что Ривер только начал и дальше будет хуже. Однако изменить ничего не мог. Мог лишь злиться и пытаться вымещать раздражение, но не на обидчике, а на собственной жене, и неважно, каким способом.

— Сегодня видел Фэйна с дочкой, — как бы невзначай сказал Чарли за ужином. — Славная девчушка. Помесь, конечно, от этого никуда не денешься, но всё равно милая. Кажется, сообразительная. И такая весёлая. Фэйн, небось, не нарадуется на неё. Наверное, он очень счастлив, что она у него есть.

Другими словами: он наверняка очень счастлив, что развёлся с тобой и женился на другой женщине, она хоть и китаянка, зато смогла родить ему ребёнка, в отличие от тебя.

Китти невозмутимо отпила вина из своего бокала.

— Да, Уолтер счастлив, что у него есть Бэкки, — охотно подтвердила она. — Он обожает её и делает для неё всё. Ради дочери он пока живёт здесь, впрочем, это не навсегда. Его с самого начала приглашали работать в Лондон, он отказался, чтобы Бэкки жила в более терпимом обществе. Но как только она достаточно подрастёт, они, вероятно, переедут в Англию. Без работы там Уолтер не останется, ему периодически поступают предложения оттуда, до сих пор.

Она прямо услышала, как Чарли скрипнул зубами. Он сердито уставился в свою тарелку, принялся с остервенением разделывать ножом и вилкой кусок мяса и до конца ужина не произнёс более ни слова.

**12**

Из окна её спальни просматривался соседский забор с «парадной» калиткой, и Китти видела, как Бэкки выходит встречать отца. Каждый будний день, за несколько минут до половины седьмого. Уолтер всегда появлялся ровно в 18.30 или чуть раньше, никогда не опаздывал. Бэкки с радостным визгом кидалась к нему, он подхватывал её, кружил и обнимал.

Всякий раз картина наполняла сердце Китти светлым, но очень грустным умилением. Она говорила себе, что незачем смотреть ежедневно, ничего нового она не увидит. Но всё-таки смотрела. Китти подходила к окну в то же время, в которое Бэкки подходила к калитке… А ведь эта маленькая девочка без всякого труда подвигла Уолтера на то, чего он не делал ни для Китти, ни для Шуанг, — никогда не задерживаться на работе.

Отцовство изменило Уолтера больше, чем он ожидал, больше, чем он и сейчас мог осознать. Едва узнав, что у них с Шуанг будет ребёнок, Уолтер ощутил на своих плечах вес всего мира. Как человек рассудительный, он всегда понимал, что мир в одиночку не изменишь, но теперь внутренний голос постоянно вопил: «Надо что-то менять! Надо сделать что-то лучше! Надо сделать этот мир лучше, ведь сюда придёт мой ребёнок!» По сей день, если Уолтер видел вживую или читал в газетах, как кто-нибудь творит подлость, жестокость или попросту глупость (особенно часто наталкиваешься на подобное в криминальной хронике или разделе политических новостей; впрочем, иногда это одно и то же), он испытывал непреодолимое желание схватить «творца» за грудки, хорошенько встряхнуть и прорычать: «Эй, давай-ка поаккуратнее, идиот! Наворотишь дел, а моей дочке во всём этом жить!»

Он понял, что способен на убийство. Если общество терпимо в целом, это не значит, что не найдётся отдельных личностей, желающих задеть Бэкки, высказаться насчёт её происхождения. В реальности до убийства не доходило, но Уолтер знал, что сможет убить за Бэкки, если понадобится. Его, человека тихого и мирного, это порой пугало, но совсем не удивляло.

Себя он боялся гораздо меньше, чем за себя. Он постоянно жил с мыслью, что должен беречься, потому что кроме него у Бэкки нет никого, и если с ним что-то случится, она останется одна, без помощи и поддержки. Он не жалел сил и средств на обучение дочери и надеялся, что если его вдруг не станет прежде, чем Бэкки вырастет, она хотя бы успеет получить как можно больше знаний и навыков. Чтобы в будущем у неё было больше возможностей позаботиться о себе, больше шансов не пропасть и чего-то добиться. Чтобы ей не пришлось наплевать на свои таланты и работать до изнеможения ради выживания в бесконечной череде унылых дней, спасти от которых может лишь удача, близкая к чуду. Или чтобы не потребовалось от безысходности выскакивать замуж за какого-нибудь безответно влюблённого в неё беднягу-олуха.

— Чем ты сегодня занималась? — спрашивал Уолтер.

И Бэкки принималась рассказывать обо всём. Что она видела, что делала, что нового узнала, чему научилась, где они с Венлинг были. Уолтер слушал и понимал, что сейчас он — самый счастливый человек в мире. Потом наставала его очередь рассказывать, как прошёл день. Он старался, чтоб ребёнку было понятно и нескучно.

— Сегодня я проверял рис, который потом повезут в Нью-Йорк на корабле.

— Чтобы знать, что рис без опасных микробов?

— Да.

— А далеко отсюда до Нью-Йорка?

— Порядочно. Больше двух с половиной тысяч миль.

Бэкки притихла, безуспешно пытаясь осмыслить такое расстояние. При всём уме она была слишком мала, и для неё не существовало особой разницы между городом за сорок километров от Джорджтауна и городом за четыре с лишним тысячи километров.

— Ты когда-нибудь был там?

— Нет.

— А когда-нибудь поедешь?

— Не знаю.

— А если поедешь, возьмёшь меня с собой?

— Конечно, если ты сама захочешь.

— Я захочу.

— Это ты сейчас говоришь так, — тихонько рассмеялся Уолтер. Иллюзий насчёт взросления у него не было. — Когда вырастешь, тебе без меня будет интереснее, чем со мной.

— Неправда. — Бэкки надула губки. — Мне всегда будет интереснее с тобой. Всегда-всегда.

Уолтер не стал разубеждать. Он постарался во всех подробностях запомнить этот момент, чтобы вспоминать его потом, когда у дочки будет отдельная жизнь.

— Знаешь что, Бэкки?

— Что?

— Я очень сильно люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, — без промедления ответила она, прижимаясь своей щекой к его щеке. — Я очень люблю тебя, папочка. Очень-очень!

**13**

Они никогда не договаривались заранее. Оба выходили посидеть на пляж и иногда делали это одновременно. Порой ранним вечером, порой ночью. Могли не произнести ни слова, могли поговорить. В одну такую встречу Китти вдруг рассказала Уолтеру, что была беременна и не позволила ребёнку родиться. Она сознавала, что он не станет о ней лучшего мнения, но правда щемила грудь и рвалась наружу. Не потому, что Китти потянуло на откровенность, а потому, что её медленно отравляли слова Чарли. Мысль, что Уолтер впрямь может радоваться разводу с ней, считая, что она никогда не была способна на материнство, не давала покоя. Ей хотелось, чтоб он знал: она вовсе не неполноценная! По крайней мере, раньше не была неполноценной. Теперь, видимо, бесплодна, но по своей вине, а не потому, что «бракованная» от природы. Китти казалось, что это менее стыдно, нежели изначально не иметь возможности стать матерью.

А Уолтеру казалось, что в бесплодии вообще нет ничего постыдного. Причины бывают разные, и иногда судьба играет садистские шутки, лишая людей, которые стали бы великолепными родителями, возможности завести детей. Это несправедливо. Но ещё несправедливее, если люди вдобавок будут чувствовать себя виноватыми. Особенно, если они никакими своими действиями не провинились. С Китти случай немного другой, но обвинять её Уолтер не собирался.

В его глазах Китти увидела худшее — благодарность. Сохрани она тогда ребёнка, предъяви Уолтеру своё положение, и он мог бы потерять решительность, застопориться с разводом. А Шуанг-то терпеть бы не стала, и неизвестно, чем бы всё закончилось. Нет уж, Уолтер был счастлив, что развёлся с Китти, женился на Шуанг, что Бэкки родилась в законном браке и имеет все положенные ей права.

— Ты сделала это в нормальной больнице, с хорошими врачами? — спросил Уолтер мягко-мягко, но без глупого сюсюканья.

Китти горько усмехнулась.

— Какая больница, Уолтер? Я была героиней для Шанхайского общества, самоотверженной верной женой. Узнай кто-то, что я ходила в больницу, тут же выяснили бы зачем. — Она покачала головой, облизнула губы. — Нашла, скажем так, представительницу народной медицины. Старуха дала мне какое-то пойло, велела выпить дома и сразу залезть в горячую ванну…

Уолтер смотрел на неё с неподдельным сочувствием.

— Китти… — Он придвинулся к ней и обнял. Впервые с тех пор, когда они были мужем и женой, когда он ещё не подозревал об измене. Как же давно это было… И в тот раз Китти, наверное, ощутила лишь раздражение. Сейчас же она была рада — оттого что он не возненавидел её.

— Было очень страшно… — Она зажмурилась, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.

Мгновение назад Уолтер готов был отчитать её, не за спровоцированный выкидыш, а за небрежное отношение к своему здоровью и безопасности. Но теперь уже не смог бы. Он погладил Китти по волосам и прошептал на ухо:

— Ш-ш-ш. Всё будет хорошо.

— Не будет, — ответила она после небольшой паузы и отстранилась. Нервно улыбнулась. — Ты ведь сам всё прекрасно понимаешь. Вряд ли ты хоть на секунду поверил, что мы с Чарли не хотим заводить детей. У нас попросту не получается. Чарли не видит в этом большой беды, у него трое сыновей от Дороти. А я… Я уже не знаю. Сначала я очень хотела от него детей, но постепенно желание угасло… Если тот ребёнок был от Чарли, я не жалею, что избавилась от него. Но я никогда не перестану спрашивать себя, не был ли ребёнок от тебя.

— Я вдруг стал более хорошим вариантом, нежели Таунсенд? — При всей серьёзности ситуации и сокровенности разговора Уолтер не удержался.

Китти не обиделась и не смутилась.

— Не вдруг, а пару лет назад. — Именно тогда она окончательно разлюбила Чарли. — Лучше ребёнок, унаследовавший твою порядочность, чем ребёнок, унаследовавший эгоизм Чарли.

— Практичный подход, — покивал Уолтер. Он как бы согласился, но было решительно непонятно, что он подумал на самом деле. — Так ты считаешь, что теперь не можешь иметь детей?

— Как иначе я могу считать? Но я уже не переживаю из-за этого. — Она сама верила в свои слова. Может быть, они даже были правдой.

— Ты не показывалась врачам?

— Нет, — Китти упрямо сжала губы.

— В любом случае, не стоит раньше времени ставить на себе крест.

— Шесть лет — это, по-твоему, раньше времени?!

— Я не говорю, что проблем нет, но ведь медицина… — По её глазам он понял, что она и слышать не хочет о том, чтобы пойти к врачам, подвергнуться осмотру и отвечать на неудобные вопросы. Что ж, видимо, впрямь не рвётся исправлять ситуацию. Зачем он об этом заговорил? Но раз уж заговорил, надо довести высказывание до логического конца. — Извини, это не моё дело. Просто помни, что всякое бывает. Решающим фактором может оказаться даже перемена климата.

**14**

У Уолтера в мыслях не было осуждать Китти, унижающей жалости он тоже не испытывал, ощущал лишь искреннее сочувствие. До встречи с Шуанг он не задумывался о том, как несладко порой приходится женщинам только потому, что они женщины, и до чего это несправедливо.

Шуанг сбежала из монастыря в тринадцать лет. Пристроилась работать на кухне в большом доме. Потом её выдали замуж – мало того, что никто не спросил её согласия, так и сделали всё посторонние люди, не имеющие даже формального права распоряжаться судьбой девушки.

— Мне было шестнадцать. Я и не поняла, что происходит. Приехали какие-то люди, поговорили с кухаркой, она покивала. Вечером повела меня в дом друзей, сказала, у них праздник. Оказалось, что этот праздник – моя собственная свадьба. Знакомый кухарки работал управляющим где-то на побережье, а теперь вернулся в родные края и решил жениться. Увидел меня, я ему понравилась… Когда я сообразила, что меня выдают замуж, первым желанием было убежать, даже если придётся прыгать в окно. Но я оторопела…

Муж был на двадцать с лишним лет старше неё, огромный, оплывший. К жене относился как к вещи – без ненависти, без любви, без уважения, считал, что она должна выполнять свои функции и радоваться. Он был пьяницей. На свадьбе напился так, что в первую брачную ночь его стошнило в постели.

— Я еле успела увернуться. Обрадовалась, думала, может, ему так плохо, что меня он не тронет, хотя бы пока. Но нет, на супружеский долг его хватило. – Ухмылка Шуанг была полна яростной горечи.

Всё, что Уолтер тогда мог сделать, это обнять её.

Позже он осторожно спросил, бил ли её муж.

— Бывало. Но не слишком часто. Я быстро смекнула, что его нужно подпаивать, чтобы он пьянел вдрызг и не лез ко мне. Дома всегда была наготове выпивка. Я предлагала стаканчик как бы невзначай, потом ещё и ещё. Мне нужно было доводить его до полного отупения. – Она вздохнула и долго молчала. – Я не желала ему смерти, я просто хотела, чтоб он меня не трогал. Но умер от пьянства, и можно сказать, что я его убила. Я знаю, что виновата, и я сожалею. Но я бы снова поступила так, если б потребовалось.

Уолтер понимал, что должен ужасаться и осуждать, но не находил в себе этих эмоцией. Ему лишь было безмерно жаль, что ей пришлось пройти через такое.

— Шрам у тебя на спине. Это он сделал?

Шуанг усмехнулась.

— Нет. Это сестра Констанс.

— Кто?

— Была в монастыре такая сестра, появилась задолго до нынешней аббатисы. Она учила нас рукоделию и богословию, кажется, так это называлось. Читала и пересказывала нам отрывки из Библии. Однажды – мне было, наверное, лет восемь – речь зашла о каких-то не то святых, не то пророках, ну, знаешь, тех людях, на которых посреди пустыни сваливалось откровение, и они слышали глас небесный, и Господь сообщал им свою волю. Я спросила, откуда все знают, что с теми людьми действительно говорил Бог – они ведь неизвестно сколько шатались по пустыне, под палящим солнцем, небось, ещё и воды не хватало; может, у них начались галлюцинации из-за перегрева. Слова «галлюцинации» я тогда не знала, я сказала «бред». Сестра Констанс побелела, потом покраснела, а потом огрела меня первым, что попалось под руку. Стулом, из которого торчал гвоздь. – Шуанг хмыкнула. – Но, заметь, на мой вопрос она так и не ответила.

Шуанг отнюдь не отрицала существование бога (как его зовут, какая вера ближе к истине и близка ли какая-нибудь вообще – это уже совсем другой вопрос). Она никогда не понимала, отчего представители религии начисто лишены чувства юмора и, главное, не признают, что оно есть у бога. Что касается вопросов и сомнений – если б бог хотел, чтобы люди слепо в него верили, он бы не наделил как минимум некоторых из них умом и способностью сомневаться, задавать вопросы.

Подобные размышления были на порядок выше интеллектуального уровня сестры Констанс. Она увидела в Шуанг воплощение порока, практически еретичку и начинающую ведьму; происходи всё несколько веков назад, монашка с радостью бы отправила девочку на костёр.

Гвоздь разорвал кожу и добрался до мышц, через день пришлось вызвать лекаря, потому что рана не переставала кровоточить. Лекарь наложил неумелые, аляповатые швы. Сестру Констанс не наказали, ей и выговора-то не сделали. Так что Шуанг взяла правосудие в свои маленькие, но ловкие ручки.

— Я постоянно подкидывала ей то блох в одежду, то клопов в постель, один раз змею – правда, не ядовитую. Сестра Констанс пять лет ходила опухшая, чешущаяся и дёрганная.

— Неужели тебя никогда не наказывали?

— Я никогда не попадалась. И, вдобавок, заблаговременно начала поговаривать, что господь непременно покарает того, кто так жестоко избил беззащитного ребёнка. Минимум половина монашек верила, что на сестру Констанс впрямь обрушилась кара небесная.

— Что с ней стало в итоге?

— Полагаю, когда я улизнула из монастыря, её состояние улучшилось. Наверное, вздохнула с облегчением. А через двенадцать лет умерла от холеры.

И снова он должен был ужасаться и осуждать, но вместо этого Уолтер с изумлением осознал, что восхищается. Не поступком Шуанг, а тем, как яростно она за себя боролась, даже будучи ребёнком; как ценила себя. Ей ведь и в голову не пришло, что она впрямь может быть сама виновата, что она заслужила побои – нет, нет и нет! Она знала, что не провинилась, знала, что с нею поступили несправедливо, но не упивалась жалостью к себе, а действовала. Действовала, как могла, исходя из своих скромных возможностей, помноженных на нескромную смекалку. Ей не нужно было, чтобы её любил и одобрял кто-нибудь со стороны. Она любила и одобряла себя сама. Вместе с тем сама же видела свои недостатки, сама себя одёргивала и исправляла, когда требовалось. Она была самостоятельной, абсолютно цельной. И она выбрала Уолтера. Выбрала не оттого, что ей нужен был кто-нибудь, а оттого, что она полюбила именно его.

Тот, кому посчастливилось испытать глубокую, пылкую взаимную любовь, больше не согласится на суррогат. Нет, он может смириться с браком по необходимости либо по расчёту, или пойти на развлечение без обязательств. Но никогда уже не будет принимать за счастье то, что вторая половинка не любит его, а лишь милостиво позволяет безответно любить её. Уолтер на подобное больше ни за что бы не согласился.

**15**

Все окна в гостиной были распахнуты, и получившийся сквозняк давал какую-никакую свежесть в жаркий день. Китти играла на пианино, самозабвенно и… не страстно, скорее ласково. На душе было спокойно и почти светло. Лишь закончив очередной пассаж, она поняла, что у неё есть слушатель.

Через одно из окон в комнату заглядывала Бэкки (видимо, вставшая на что-то). Она зачарованно слушала музыку, и это выражение осталось на её лице, даже когда мелодия иссякла. Сообразив, что её обнаружили, девочка улыбнулась.

— Здравствуйте.

— Здравствуй. — Китти улыбнулась в ответ.

— Мне нравится, как Вы играете. — Бэкки подпёрла личико ладонями. Подбородок у неё был шире отцовского и уже материнского — аккурат золотая середина; потому лицо имело красивую форму.

Ещё Китти вдруг подумалось, что если поставить Бэкки в один ряд с чистокровными китайскими детишками, она будет отличаться от них так же, как от белых детей. Истинная полукровка.

— Спасибо.

— Я бы хотела послушать ещё, если можно.

— Конечно. Только сначала ответь: твоя няня знает, где ты?

— Нет.

— Ты ушла без спроса?

— Да. Венлинг стирала…

— Беги домой, скажи ей, что пойдёшь ко мне. — И думать не хочется, что сделает Уолтер, если перепуганная няня сообщит ему, что его дочка пропала. Китти совсем не хотелось проверять, каковы будут реакция и действия бывшего мужа. — Затем возвращайся.

**16**

Бэкки пробыла у неё до позднего вечера. Сначала послушала музыку, потом они с Китти гуляли по саду и болтали о «ерунде», которую принято обсуждать всерьёз лишь с детьми — вроде что-то совсем пустяковое, а на деле очень важное. Потом был чай с печеньем, потом они пошли в комнату Китти. Смотрели её наряды, украшения, Китти причесала Бэкки, Бэкки тоже попыталась соорудить Китти причёску (получилось забавно; при первом удобном случае Китти сделала «обратную» укладку). Потом они рассказывали друг другу сказки и разные интересные истории.

Приходила Венлинг, после — Уолтер; оба раза Бэкки упрашивала оставить её ещё ненадолго, и Китти эти просьбы искренне поддерживала.

Второй раз Уолтер пришёл поздно вечером и забрал уже спящую дочку. Он осторожно взял Бэкки на руки. Она не проснулась, лишь просопела что-то, положив голову на плечо отца. Китти бережно убрала волосы, сползшие на лицо девочки.

Что-то тёплое шевельнулось в груди. Китти впервые не просто подумала, а осознала, что могла бы стать хорошей матерью.

Возможно, это сыграло не меньшую роль, чем перемена климата.

Месяца через полтора Китти обнаружила, что ждёт ребёнка.

**17**

Чарли не испытал большого энтузиазма, узнав, что снова станет отцом. Для него это был уже четвёртый ребёнок. Если б родилась девочка, мог бы появиться интерес – всё-таки первая дочь. Но родился мальчик, опять; и для Чарли он мало чем отличался от пустого места.

Отцовские и в целом семейные обязанности Чарли свёл к минимуму. Когда Китти была на шестом месяце беременности, он фактически уехал из дома — перебрался в квартиру ближе к центру города, объясняя это тем, что ему нужно свободное (и спокойное) пространство, дабы сосредоточиться и хорошо выполнять свою немаловажную работу. Первым порывом Китти было расхохотаться и полюбопытствовать, что такого важного вдруг появилось в работе Чарли, которую, вообще-то, могла выполнять и обезьяна (хотя обезьяна вряд ли бы долго терпела подковёрные, а порой и открытые пакости Ривера). Однако Китти прикусила язык, ибо её саму отъезд мужа устраивал. Когда она поняла, что наличие будущего ребёнка — пускай пока не рождённого — ничуть не изменило и вряд ли изменит Чарли, муж стал раздражать её сильнее прежнего.

Первое время Чарли наведывался в «семейное гнёздышко» три-четыре раза за неделю. Постепенно визиты свелись к недолгим посещениям в выходные, и то не каждые.

От бабушки по материнской линии Томми унаследовал цвет волос и глаз. Против карих глаз Чарли ничего не имел, но то, что сын — блондин, ему категорически не нравилось. Всё казалось, что окружающие непременно заподозрят, будто ребёнок не его, а светловолосого субъекта из ближайшего дома. Как в примитивном пошлом анекдоте про детей от соседа. Притом насчёт отцовства Чарли не сомневался, он видел во внешности Томми свои черты — форму глаз, линию подбородка, скулы, особенности мимики и многое другое. Только, как бы глупо ни звучало, он обижался, что сын получился светловолосым, словно ребёнок сделал это специально.

Бэкки часто играла с маленьким Томми, да и Уолтер нередко возился с парнишкой. Фэйн заботился о мальчике гораздо сильнее и теплее, чем кровный отец.

**18**

Теперь почти все выходные Уолтер с Бэкки и Китти с Томми проводили на «своём пляже», если позволяла погода. Приходили утром, уходили, когда становилось нестерпимо жарко, ближе к вечеру возвращались. Бэкки купалась или читала, Томми бегал вдоль берега, звонко шлёпая по воде босыми ногами; иногда дети вместе строили дома, а то и целые замки из песка.

Нынешнее воскресенье поначалу не отличалось от прочих. Уолтер и Китти сидели на покрывале и наблюдали за детьми, хотя верная Венлинг тоже была здесь и зорко следила за подопечной, а заодно и за её «приятелем».

Китти подумалось: неужели Томми уже целых два года? Кто сказал, что чужие дети быстро растут? Свои растут ничуть не медленнее!

— Мне предложили работу на Багамах, — огорошил Уолтер.

После секундной заминки Китти повернулась к нему.

— Что за работа? — Ей хотелось выпалить: «Ты же не согласился?! Скажи, что ты не согласился!»

— Та же, что и здесь, но платят в два раза больше.

— Звучит выгодно.

— Так и есть. Багамы — тоже колония. Мне кажется, что там к полукровкам также относятся терпимо. По крайней мере, терпимее, чем в Англии. А с новой зарплатой я смогу гораздо лучше обеспечить дочь.

Китти поглядела на Бэкки, которая возводила ров вокруг песочного замка. Томми стоял рядом и воодушевлённо жестикулировал игрушечной лопаткой, но сейчас Китти думала не о своём сыне, а о дочке Уолтера. Когда эта девочка вырастет, ей не понадобится выходить замуж без искреннего желания, потому что она сможет сама заработать себе на жизнь, заработать достойно, учитывая её способности и трудолюбие. А если учесть ещё и то, что Уолтер приучил дочь никогда не ставить чужое мнение превыше собственного, Бэкки наверняка будет жить по совести, но так, как ей хочется. Люди будут осуждать и завидовать, завидовать и осуждать, а Бэкки будет только посмеиваться. Китти и сама ощущала непомерную зависть, только не злобную чёрную, а белую, прямо-таки белоснежную. Она давно привязалась к Бэкки, любила её как родную и радовалась за неё всем сердцем.

Пришлось прервать размышления, поскольку пауза в разговоре с Уолтером затянулась до неприличия.

— Значит, ты согласился? — Ей ужасно не хотелось задавать этот вопрос и ещё больше не хотелось слышать ответ, но деваться было некуда.

— Да. — И тут Уолтер нанёс второй информационный удар, гораздо неожиданнее и сильнее первого. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехала со мной. Ты и Томми.

Нельзя же так, без подготовки!

Китти даже банального «Что?!!» воскликнуть не сумела, оно застряло где-то в горле, а до рта добрался лишь едва слышный хрип, отдалённо напоминающий нечто вроде «А?..»

Уолтер прикусил губу и покачал головой. Кажется, получилось даже более неуклюже, чем когда он делал предложение первый раз. Ему не давались красивые объяснения, но молчать он больше не мог.

За последние два года он и Китти действительно сблизились, они узнали и понимали друг друга гораздо лучше, чем в браке. Уолтер увидел бывшую жену с непривычной, неожиданной стороны. Она так заботилась о Бэкки и была такой замечательной матерью для Томми. Она оказалась прекрасным другом и хорошим собеседником (всего-то и надо было найти темы, которые интересуют их обоих). И она по-прежнему была красивой женщиной, элегантной, грациозной, умеющей очаровывать. И теперь он точно знал, что за очарованием кроется отнюдь не пустота.

Когда конкретно он в неё влюбился? Возможно, и не было одного определённого момента. Факт остаётся фактом: Уолтер снова был влюблён в Китти. И порой ему казалось, что она отвечает взаимностью. Хотя он допускал, что это игра воображения.

Уолтер решил, что должен объясниться, а новая работа стала последним толчком в спину перед прыжком в пропасть. Если Китти откажется — что ж, так тому и быть, он всё равно скоро уедет, и не будет взаимной неловкости. Но если она скажет, что тоже любит его, он больше никогда её не отпустит.

— Я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой. — Уолтер вздохнул, понимая, что в его воображении это звучало гораздо изящнее. — Я люблю Томми, он чудесный парнишка. Я бы хотел быть мужем тебе и отцом ему. Но, конечно, всё зависит от тебя. — Он увидел, что она в ступоре. Было бы преступлением требовать ответа сию секунду. — Подумай, я не стану торопить. Мы с Бэкки уезжаем через две недели, времени достаточно.

— У меня есть муж, — неожиданно для себя напомнила Китти. «Господи, что я несу!» Да уж, не самый удачный комментарий, однако, как ни крути, насущный. — Тебя это не смущает?

— Нет, — ответил Уолтер, его спокойствие граничило с небрежностью. Он никогда не был высокого мнения о Чарли Таунсенде, и события последних лет этого не изменили, скорее наоборот. — Что помешает тебе развестись?

— Он может не захотеть. Может не отдать мне Томми.

— Не думаю, что будет сложно договориться. В крайнем случае, всегда можно подключить Ривера, уж он-то не упустит возможности показать Чарли, кто тут главный. Если понадобится, уговорит губернатора, чтоб тот сделал Чарли внушение.

Наверное, Китти должна была драматично схватиться за голову, убежать прочь и где-нибудь в тёмной комнате предаваться отчаянию и терзаться сомнениями, выбирая между зовом сердца и доводами разума. Но и сердце, и разум говорили ровно одно и то же: Чарли — паршивый муж и ещё более паршивый отец, а из Уолтера и муж, и отец превосходный.

Только что сам Уолтер подумает о ней? Пусть не сейчас, а когда-нибудь потом.

— Когда-нибудь ты попрекнёшь меня тем, что для меня развестись и сменить одного мужа на другого — всё равно что переодеться. — Это не был вопрос, но Китти отчаянно надеялась на ответ. И получила его. Именно тот, который так страстно желала услышать.

— Нет. — Уолтер улыбнулся и повторил: — Нет. — Затем ухмыльнулся. — Мы оба наделали так много ошибок, думаю, не стоит и начинать их разбирать. Что было, то было. Я обещаю никогда не попрекать тебя прошлым.

Китти представила, что Уолтер уже уехал. Дом по соседству пуст, и она больше никогда не увидит ни Уолтера, ни Бэкки. Это оказалось невыносимо больно, но вспышка боли быстро погасла. Ведь Уолтер пока здесь, и если Китти захочет, он никогда не уйдёт из её жизни.

— А ты уверен… — она сглотнула, — уверен, что сможешь принять Томми, по-настоящему?

— Я давно уже его принял. — Голос у Уолтера был мягким, а взгляд ласковым. Он взглянул на мальчика, который таки взялся построить что-то ещё рядом с замком.

— Тогда я тоже обещаю никогда не попрекать тебя прошлым. — На неё резко накатил страх: вдруг что-то случится, и всё сорвётся? Уолтер передумает, или она передумает, или они неправильно друг друга поймут и расстанутся. Так что для полной ясности Китти взяла Уолтера за руку.

Посмотрев на Китти сияющими глазами, Уолтер уточнил:

— Это значит «да»?

— Да, — Китти кивнула и улыбнулась.

Уолтер притянул её к себе и поцеловал в губы.

_Конец_

_(27 февраля – 3 мая 2020 г.)_


End file.
